


Salute

by saiditallbefore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Cap!Natasha, Character Study, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-12 01:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19556473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Natasha becomes the new Captain America.





	Salute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).



i.

“Try it on,” he says.

This is a terrible idea.

Nat isn’t even American. She’s Russian, at least by birth. She read the Captain America comic books and watched the terrible children's show, but that was part of her training— exposure to American propaganda.

She’s worked with Steve Rogers for over a decade now. She knows that he’s a flawed man like any other, but Captain America is a _symbol_.

She picks up the shield. It’s not the first time, but it seems to weigh more heavily now than ever before.

She nods, a lump in her throat. “I’ll try.”

ii.

“Hey, Cap.” Clint smirks, and even through Natasha’s annoyance she’s relieved that after everything, he’s still himself.

She rolls her eyes and punches him in the shoulder. “Don’t call me that.” As far as she’s concerned, there’s still only one Captain.

His expression turns unexpectedly serious. “You’re better than you think you are, Tasha. You inspire people.” He tugs at her braid, still blonde fading into her natural red. “Plus, add a few blue streaks, your hair’s gonna match the uniform.”

“Cute,” she says dryly. She doesn’t acknowledge his other words, but she does file them away to think about.

iii.

She’s used the shield before. Back when they were working together for SHIELD— so long ago— she and Steve were a seamless duo. She doesn’t have his raw strength or invulnerability— she doesn’t need it. 

He’d picked up moves from her, too: flips and jumps that she’s sure he was never taught in the army, but that she’s used all her life. She used to tease him about that.

But they have the most important thing in common: recklessly flinging themselves at enemies and refusing to stop or back down.

It’s what makes them Avengers. What makes a Captain America.

iv.

The Avengers get called in on a mission, and the team looks to Natasha.

She wants to fidget with her new suit— a muted red, white, and blue, just like the original’s— but she stands still, the shield on her arm. 

“I’m not a leader,” she protests. 

“Natasha.” Bruce’s voice is patient. “What do you think you’ve been doing these past few years?”

Surviving. Keeping everyone together. Trying to be better.

She looks around her, at the faces of the other Avengers. At the people who are looking to her, now.

“Alright,” she says resolutely. “Here’s what we’re gonna do.”

v.

At first, she asks herself what Steve would do. Her team is looking to her, and though some of them— Rhodey, Sam, Wanda— have worked with her for years, she’s never sure if Captain America should be making different calls than the Black Widow would have made.

Even if she could ask Steve, he would probably tell her that she’s overthinking it. In his case, there was no distinction between the man and the mask. 

Steve had trusted her. Her team trusts her. 

Natasha had spent years honing her mask. Whatever she’s been, whatever she’s done, she can be better.


End file.
